


Doux Amant

by orphan_account



Series: Idoles Tombées [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, Cousin Incest, First Time, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Idoles Tombées. After months of yearning, Louis finally learns what it means to get what he wants and more. Albus is not as innocent as he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doux Amant

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this shortly after writing Idoles Tombées, as I thought a sequel was in order. Just as bad as the first one -- no, actually, it's worse. Much worse. Careful where you read this or you might have some explaining to do. Don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> Due acknowledgement must of course go to the wonderful artist, Flayu, who has been my partner in crime when it comes to all things Louis and Albus.

Louis joins the breakfast table in a daze, still struggling to comprehend what has occurred over the last ten minutes. Everything has changed. Albus knows—he _knows_ —and Louis is no longer alone in this. He has been obsessed with Albus for months (and thought he was doing a rather splendid job of being discreet about it the entire time), but clearly he was wrong: Albus is not stupid, far from it, and it was naive of Louis to have ever thought that he could hide something like this and get away with it.

As he stares down at his toast he wonders exactly how long Albus _has_ known, and subsequently feels the heat rise in his face. If he was so obvious about his feelings, it only stands to reason that Albus is not the only person who has noticed something amiss about Louis. But he can't think on this any further, because Albus happens to be sitting beside him right now, bouncing happily as he spoons cold cereal into his mouth. He is also rubbing the inside of Louis's leg with his foot, and Louis refuses to eat anything now lest he choke on it.

The rest of the morning passes in a less dramatic fashion. Louis leaves the house after breakfast to go for his daily run and clear his head, but the exercise isn't half as distracting as it usually is. Even when his stomach muscles are aching after his fiftieth consecutive sit-up, he is still thinking about Albus—naked and wet and sprawled out beneath him, begging for it. He almost dares to think it's a possibility now.

He returns to the familar bedlam of the house, where there is far too many children and not enough space. He sits down at the kitchen table, wipes the sweat off his face with his mother's tea-towel—he knows it makes her blood boil when he does this—and mechanically drinks a cup of coffee. It is too noisy in here to properly lose himself in thought: James is following Dad around the house like a lost puppy and hanging on his every word; Victoire and Dominique are chatting boisterously and doing each other's make-up in the long mirror in the foyer, and Aunt Ginny and Mum are gossiping over a pot of tea and a plate of biscuits.

Louis looks up from his coffee with amusement when Albus pinches his sister and receives a sharp slap on the backside from Uncle Harry as punishment. Predictably, the painfully gorgeous boy then turns on the crocodile tears, even though he knows full well that it is wasted water and effort—Uncle Harry is never swayed by his youngest son's theatrics.

In any case, by the time Louis drags him out of the house half-an-hour later, Albus's mood is unfalteringly sunny again: “Where are we going?” he asks, grinning and bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. He hangs on to Louis's arm as they walk and rests his head against his bicep. “I'm so happy I get to spend time with you alone, Louis." His tone sounds almost _bragging_. "If I had to spend another second in there with Dad I think my head might have exploded. He's such a dunderhead, Louis. When's he going to realize that corporeal punishment doesn't work with me?” He sighs then and looks up at Louis, smiling contentedly. “I love you. I think we should kiss again now.”

Louis lets out a loud laugh, despite his shock at the boy's boldness. “I love you too,” he replies. And he means it. “But the kissing will have to wait until we're alone and in private. Later, alright? I promise you we'll do it later.”

Albus shrugs. “Okay.” He proceeds to throw his arms around Louis‟s neck and jump onto his back, clinging on tightly with his legs wrapped around Louis's stomach. “You‟ll have to show me how to kiss properly, though,” he whispers into Louis's ear, causing him to shudder with pleasure. “I don't really know how. It's kind of embarrassing, actually.”

Almost choking on his own desire, Louis puts his hands on the boy's legs and says in a strained voice, “I‟ll show you how to kiss, sweetheart. But loosen your arms a bit, would you? You're choking me.”

Albus cackles madly and sticks his cold, wet tongue inside Louis's ear. “I'll keep choking you until you kiss me," he whispers, and Louis yelps in shock. "How does _that_ sound?"

~o~

They finally make it into town—after several sweet-tasting and furtive kisses at Albus's behest—where the boy proceeds to hang off of Louis like a little spider-monkey and spend all of the money the older boy has. Louis doesn't much mind. He'll run himself broke if it means seeing Albus happy, and is so soft-hearted when it comes to his young cousin that he ends up buying him anything that catches his eye—including an odd-looking Muggle ring that changes colour depending on the wearer's mood.

When they return to Shell Cottage, Albus's pockets are heavy with more sweets than he can feasibly consume, and so he shares them around with everybody—including his sister, with whom he'd so viciously fought only this morning—before shooting Louis a surreptitious look and loudly announcing that he's going down for a nap: “I‟m tired... I need to go and lie down.” He yawns and stretches his limbs. Louis watches him and licks his lips in anticipation.

“Don't be asleep too long, will you?” asks Aunt Ginny from the couch, eyes still fixed on her book. “Dinner's at six.”

“Yes, I know what time dinner is, Mum. Bloody hell,” Albus tells her drily, and saunters off down the hallway, hips swaying. He casts Louis a cheeky smirk over his shoulder and mouths, _"Come on.‟_

Louis freezes. Biting down hard on his lip, he attempts to look casual as he says, “Well, I'd better go and do some study now. I‟ll be out for dinner.” No one bats an eyelid when he exits the room.

~o~

He hurries to his bedroom and shuts the door firmly behind him, warding it with several locking spells. Albus is lying back on Louis's bed now, eyes hooded with lust and looking so sexy that he is like a wank-fantasy come to life. He has taken his shirt off, too, and his feet are bare. “Took your time, didn't you?” he asks in a low voice.

Louis shuts his mouth, which is hanging open, and says, “I ... I had to make something up.” He slowly moves forward. This is too surreal, too good to be true—he almost expects the scene before him to vanish like smoke at any moment. He plants one knee upon the bed and Albus smiles up at him, biting down on his soft lower-lip.

“Are we going to kiss now?”

Louis slowly nods at him. “Y-yes... If you still want to, that is.”

Albus parts his legs and leans back on his elbows. “Of course I do. Come here,” he demands, patting the empty space between his legs.

Speechless, Louis moves in between them, resting a hand on each of those slender thighs, and Albus runs a finger along the hem of Louis's t-shirt. “You should take this off,” he suggests mildly, gently tracing Louis‟s navel with his fingertip. If only it was his pink tongue instead. “You don't do all that hard work for nothing, do you? Show me what you look like under that thing—I'll bet it's pretty impressive,” he adds with a mischievous grin.

Louis pulls his shirt over his head without being asked twice, and feels mildly gratified when Albus's eyes widen. He is so hard that it aches. Albus touches his stomach then, and Louis flinches slightly at the feel of his cold fingers.

“This is nice,” Albus says with a small smile.

“What is?” Louis asks him, putting a hand to the younger boy's beautifully flushed face.

“Just being with you like this. I've thought about it a lot.”

Louis raises an eyebrow at him. “You have?”

Albus flushes a darker shade of pink, and somehow manages to look even more edible than he did before. “Yes,” he mumbles, looking suddenly shy. “I never thought it'd actually happen, though. When you started being peculiar around me I wondered whether maybe you felt the same way for me as I did for you, and I was so happy. But then you didn't say anything and I started to wonder whether I'd got it all wrong.”

Louis takes a deep breath and gives a silent warning to his cock to settle the fuck down. _Patience, patience, patience_ , he reminds himself. He leans over Albus, trembling with nerves and excitement, and brushes his lips over the boy's cheek. “You didn't get it wrong at all, though, did you?” he murmurs into his cousin's ear, and Albus inhales sharply and shakes his head.

“N-no,” the boy replies in a whisper.

Louis splays a hand over Albus's chest, where the skin is taut and hot and silky-smooth, and bends to kiss the boy's neck. “What sort of things did you think about, hm?” he murmurs. “You've got me curious now.”

“This,” Albus sighs, running a hand down Louis's spine. “Touching you. You t-touching me. God, you're so _warm_...”

Louis leans back to stare at his cousin's face, not wanting to miss a moment of this, and seizes the opportunity to drown in those pretty green eyes. Up close they are so much more spectacular—they make him think at once of jewels and spring grass. “Am I crushing you?” he asks, and Albus shakes his head and says, “No, you ... you feel good. And I ... I know we're not supposed to be doing this because we're cousins and you're older than me and Dad would kill me—and you ... Actually, _especially_ you—but I don't want to stop. I ... I have the biggest crush on you, Louis. I have done for ages.” He looks sheepish upon this admission, and takes a deep, uneven breath.

Banishing all thoughts of Uncle Harry castrating him, Louis smiles fondly at the younger boy and fingers a lock of his dark hair. “I sort of figured that, Albus. I have a crush on you, too, if you want to phrase it that way.”

Albus gives him a slow smile, looking rather pleased with himself. “Really? How come?”

Louis brushes a hand over the boy's ribs and stomach. “Because,” he says against Albus's lips, “you're pretty and perfect and _sexy_ and... I can't think of anyone else who makes me feel the way you do; that's why.”

Albus drags his fingers through Louis's hair. “I think you're perfect too,” he says in a whisper. “In every way that counts.”

Louis wonders then whether this is what it feels like for normal people when they fall in love—even if there is nothing remotely normal about this situation. Still, he thinks he might just be in love with Albus Potter, and is already considering how they will continue this relationship when Louis leaves school. All he knows is that he _wants_ to continue it—he wants Albus to belong to him and no one else. He wonders whether it is possible for a boy as young and capricious as Albus to make a commitment of that magnitude, but Louis has faith in him. He is sure they will find a way to carry on their affair. Louis will make certain of it. 

He pins one of Albus's wrists over his head and watches as the boy's eyes widen. “Do you want to learn to kiss or not?” Albus gives a wordless nod. “Alright,” Louis begins, “stick your tongue out.”

Albus wrinkles his nose but does what he is told, and a fierce rush of desire lances through Louis at the sight of it. He licks Albus's tongue, hardly believing his own good fortune, and closes his lips around it, sucking gently. Albus hums into his mouth and Louis smiles. He swipes his tongue over the boy's open mouth and teases, “Can't talk without a tongue.”

Albus lets out a nervous laugh and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “Why don't you give me a proper kiss, then?”

“What's a proper kiss?” Louis asks him, trying not to smirk. “Why don't you show me?”

Albus narrows his eyes, looking defiant, and taking firm grip of the back of Louis's head, he pulls him down to meet his lips. The younger boy's kiss is clumsy and inexperienced, wet, and imbued with far too much tongue, but Louis still thinks it is the best kiss he's ever been given. When Albus breaks it, Louis is breathing hard and shaking.

“How was that?”

“Good,” Louis admits, smoothing back the younger boy's hair and resting a hand on his flushed cheek. "But I do it a little differently.”

Albus frowns and it makes him twice as adorable. “Like how?”

“Like this, _jeune amant_.” Louis presses the other boy hard against the mattress, smothering his body with his own, and tries to recall everything he knows about kissing before he puts his lips to his cousin's. Sadly, he hasn't had as much experience at this as he lets on, though with any luck that's about to change.

He gently prises Albus's lips apart and seeks out his tongue. Albus enthusiastically returns this venture, twisting their tongues together and letting out a little moan. Louis can't help but grind his cock against the other boy—he is so hard that it hurts, and he needs _some_ measure of relief. By the looks of things Albus is hard too, and this realization makes Louis want to promptly come in his pants.

When they break apart, gasping for air, Albus is whimpering and dry-humping the air. Louis puts a steadying hand on the younger boy's hip and says, “Relax, Cheri. I'm not going anywhere, and I won't leave you like this.”

Albus nods and closes his eyes, breathless. Louis thinks he will have to bring him off quickly. It isn't fair to make him suffer, and Louis can't bear to see the boy in any distress. He glances toward the door and tries to steel his nerves. _Uncle Harry’s all the way out there in the living room_ , he reminds himself. _He can’t see what you’re doing; he can’t hear what you’re doing; and he certainly isn’t going to catch you with your hand down his son’s pants_.

Mustering his courage, he looks back at Albus and brushes soft dark hair out of the boy's pretty face. “Can you promise me to stay quiet?”

Albus nods. “Yes, Louis,” he whispers. “I'll do anything you say.”

Louis tries to ignore the savage lust these words induce, and instead breathes deeply and says, “Good. Then I'm going to make you feel better, okay?”

“Okay.” Albus is flushed a deep shade of red and his hands are trembling.

“Is it alright if I touch you?" Louis asks. "And it's perfectly fine if you don't want me to—you don't have to do anything you don't want.”

“I _do_ want this.” Albus touches Louis's face then, eyes full of adoration and wonder. “This is the best day of my life.”

Surprised and touched beyond words, Louis kisses him softly and twines their fingers together. He is assailed by a sudden and embarrassing urge to cry. “Mine too,” he whispers. And he means it.

Carefully, he unbuttons Albus's trousers with trembling fingers. Albus watches him work in silence and strokes Louis's hair with tenderness. Once the job is done, Louis looks at the boy and runs his palm over the length of his leg; from his delicate little foot to his thigh.

“Do you want to have sex with me, Louis?” Albus asks him, very quietly.

“Yes,” Louis answers without pause. He sees no benefit in lying to the boy, especially now.

Albus lets out a breath. “I want it too. Can we...?”

“Right now?”

“Yes.”

“Your father's metres away, Albus.”

“I don't care. I'll be quiet, I promise.”

“What if we were caught?”

“We wouldn't be. But if we were I'd just tell them I made you do it. I can be very convincing.”

Louis lets out a short burst of laughter. “Is that so?”

Albus nods. “Yep. So... can we?”

Louis tugs the boy's trousers down, sliding them over his hips, and tosses them to the floor. “Let's just see how we go, alright?” He can see the tent in Albus's white silk boxers now—the little wet patch that stains the front.His mouth waters at the sight of it and he is once again in very real danger of having a premature orgasm. “Beautiful,” he murmurs and kisses the boy's stomach.

He directs Albus to hold his legs apart for him and slides down until his knees rest on the carpet. Heart hammering wildly, he gives the hardened bulge in front of him a tentative rub and receives a muffled groan in response. Dizzy with desire, he massages one of Albus's beautiful little feet, rubbing each toe in turn, and closes his mouth around the head of the boy's clothed erection, sucking hard.

He fumbles with his own zipper and shoves a hand inside his pants, roughly wanking himself. He knows that neither of them will last long—he has never been more turned on in his life. He has his mouth on Albus's cock, has the boy laid out on his bed like a sacrificial lamb, and everything he wants is _his_ for the taking. He wonders whether Albus's implicit trust in him is misplaced. He isn't sure whether he'll be able to control himself now that they've taken things this far.

Albus's entire body spasms uncontrollably and he muffles his sobs in his palm. “Please, Louis,” he whispers. “Please, please, please...”

With a low growl, Louis yanks Albus's pants down around his calves and pushes his legs up. He can see absolutely everything from this vantage, and the reality is far hotter than any fantasy he may have dreamed up for his own pleasure—the boy's cock, his flushed balls and tight hole, is right here in front of his face. He wants to bend Albus in two and fuck him so badly; but there isn't enough time: he'll never last and besides, Albus needs to be taken care of first.

With this in mind he spends only a few seconds licking and kissing the boy's arse for his own selfish pleasure and quickly takes the length of him into his mouth, rubbing his balls at the same time. Albus shakes as though he's having a seizure, his legs trembling, and he muffles his screams in his palm. Louis tongues the sensitive head for a while—and he is sure he's never tasted anything as good as this—before he resumes sucking and waits for the boy to come in his mouth.

When he does it is with a strangled cry.

Albus throws his head back, spasming head to toe, and empties himself inside Louis's mouth.

Overwhelmed by what they've just shared, Louis dutifully swallows the boy's come and gets to his feet, lowering his body back over Albus's. Albus is flushed a dangerous shade of red now. His shoulders are shaking and his forearm is thrown over his face. Louis kisses it and nuzzles the side of his neck. “Are you alright?” he murmurs.

Albus sniffles and nods. “Y-yes,” he says in a hoarse voice.

Louis frowns. He is sure Albus is crying. “Talk to me,” he says, and strokes the boy's side.

“I c-can't,” Albus replies, voice wavering. “I can't even th-think straight. I've never felt anything like that before.”

Louis understands him completely. “Are you happy, though?” he whispers. He thinks he might die if Albus regrets what just passed between them.

But Albus winds an arm around Louis's shoulders and lets out a weak laugh. “I _am_ happy,” he tells him. “Very.” He takes his arm away from his face then, revealing tear-tracked cheeks, and Louis kisses him gently.

Albus cups Louis's cheek and kisses him back with tenderness, letting his arm fall between them to stroke Louis's chest. Without preamble, he lets his hand drift lower and pushes it inside Louis's pants, taking firm grasp of his cock. Without breaking eye contact he proceeds to roughly jerk him off, and Louis lets out a loud moan and closes his eyes. He sees red—when he opens them again, Albus is still watching him with a serious expression, his reddened lip caught between his teeth. “I love you,” he whispers, and looking into his eyes, Louis comes hard.

He bites down on the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming as Albus pumps the last of his release from him. He rests his forehead against his cousin's and watches as the boy fists his blood-darkened cock with surprising sureness. Louis has made a mess of the other boy—his come trickles through Albus's fingers, over his knuckles, and even splatters his chest, but it doesn't seem to repulse him at all.

When Louis has calmed down enough to catch his breath they share another kiss, and Albus winds his arms around him and lovingly brushes the sweat-damp gold hair out of his eyes. Louis looks at the ring he bought for the boy earlier today—still attached to his slender finger—and sees that the stone inlaid in the silver is red. He rolls over onto his back and pulls Albus onto his chest. Taking the other boy's finger and holding it up to study it, he asks, “What does red mean again?”

Albus rubs the centre of Louis's chest and looks thoughtful. “Love,” he says softly.

A shiver runs along Louis's spine. “Do you love me, Albus?” he asks quietly.

“Of course I do. You don't need to ask.”

Louis smiles and strokes the boy's head. He can feel Albus's sticky body pressed warmly to his, and has never felt more content in his life. “Will you do something for me?”

“Depends what it is.”

“Stay with me,” Louis says, and the words echo back at him in the silence.

“What do you mean?”

“I want you to be mine,” Louis clarifies. "Even when I leave school I want to be with you. Will you wait for me?”

Albus looks up at him. “Do you mean that?”

“Every word.”

Albus smiles. “Of course I will—I'll wait as long as you want.” He kisses Louis's chest and stares up at him for a long while. Louis has never seen him look the way he does right now, and thinks if he died right now he'd die complete.

“We should get dressed,” Louis says regretfully.

“I wish we could stay here forever.”

“Me too.”

Albus lets out a sigh. “I suppose we'll be back at school soon, won't we? We'll have more time together then. But we still have tonight, I suppose. Just one more bloody night and then I have to go home and ... and be _alone_ again.”

Louis kisses the top of his head. “Well,” he says, “we'd better make tonight worth it, then, hadn't we?”

_~Finis~_


End file.
